Telepathic Aura
The ability to possess powerful telepathic extensions of oneself. Sub-power of Telepathy and Telepathic Force Manipulation. Variation of Aura Constructs and Other Aura. Also Called * Telepathic Field * Telepathic Shadow * Mehta Sua (DC) * Psionic Manifestation (Marvel) Capabilities User has telepathic extensions of themselves (normally shaped as an inhuman fauna shell) controlled through both conscious thoughts and instinct, as if they were parts of their own body. Though it's extensions are immaterial (seamless to the naked eye), and therefore is not permeable in the physical plane of existence. Their effects can range from merely neurosynaptic, psychosomatic and/or purely mental in application. Strength, capabilities and real world interactive tangibility varies between users, but they remain invariably centered on their body. Stronger users can peel back the anneals of mind pertaining to even the most accomplished of mental defenses. Being powerful enough to pierce psionic protection of the more resilient minds. Those whom master this power can learn to manifest their psi-field as a physical force in the waking world to affect both the mental and visceral scale. Fabricating materialized astropsychic armor which is helld together and reinforced by the strength of will and belief of the user. Enabling them to corporealize mental energy into physical energy with which to empower oneself and their manifest projection for offense, defense, support, etc. Striking out at opponents literally out of reach due to phase shifting or spirituality, bypass most physical protections a target has either disrupting neurological pathways without harming the body directly, or concentrate it enough to pierce any form of material obstruction standing in the way. More powerful user can effectively become one with the telepathic aura force, garnering the mental energy of others to de-materialize themselves into raw psychokinetic energy. Becoming much more powerful as a psionic entity than they are as flesh and blood. Applications * Astral Projection ** Possession * Belief Dependent Capability * Mental Projection * Neuronal Vampirism * Nerve Manipulation * Psychic Inhibitors * Psychic Shadow * Psionic Inundation * Telepathy ** Memory Manipulation ** Telepathic Hijacking ** Thought Manipulation * Psi-Leech Energy Manipulation Techniques * Astral Trapping * Mental Disorder Manipulation * Psi Vampirism * Psionic Image Projection * Psychic Falsification * Psionic Energy Conversion * Psychosomatic Illusion * Psychometry * Telepathic Combat * Telepathic Dilation * Telepathic Surgery Association * Aura Constructs * Aura Generation * Other Aura * Remote Empathy * Remote Telepathy * Telepathic Force Manipulation * Vector Manipulation Power Mixture * Infection - Infect others with a psionic taint. * Psycho Warping - Project ones insanity onto the world. * True-Self Projection - Emanate your perfected self into the world. Limitations * The number, range, and strength of the extensions depend on the user's power. Known Users Gallery Tildie_Soames_(Earth-616)_from_Astonishing_X-Men_Vol_3_2_0001.jpg|Tildie (Marvel Comics) Torquehalla.jpg|Torque (Valiant Entertainment) projecting his thoughts as a psychic shell. Raven_Teen_Titans_Astral_Projection.gif|Raven (Teen Titans) Soul Self enables her vast telepathic aura projection capabilities. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mental Power Category:Energy Powers Category:Aura-Based Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Page Needs Work